


Alone At Home

by MischievousHiddleston



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston
Summary: Jonathan and the reader is Roper's daughter and when Roper is away on business, the reader goes to Jonathan and inadvertently tells him her feelings for him....
Relationships: Jonathan Pine/You
Kudos: 1





	Alone At Home

Y/N pushed aside the curtain as she looked through the window to see her father, Richard Roper's, car pulling away from the compound with Jed and the others. She knew her father would be away for the next few days. The only other person who had been at the compound apart from her was Jonathan Pine. It was rare for Y/N to be alone with Jonathan. Although it wasn't as if he saw Y/N as anything more than Roper's daughter at all. She looked at him through the window as Jonathan looked up at her window. Y/N quickly stepped away from the window, hoping he hadn't seen her watching him. Y/N left her room and closed her door quietly behind her. She made her way into the living room, hoping that Y/N would catch a glimpse of Jonathan. Unfortunately, it was in vain as the living room was empty. She walked around the mansion but it was as if Jonathan had vanished into thin air. Y/N sat down dejectedly at the dining room table. "Are you looking for something?" Y/N looked up over her shoulder at Jonathan. "I saw you scurrying around here, looking for something."  
"I...um...I was looking for my smartphone." Y/N held up her phone. Jonathan knew she was lying, but said nothing in response.  
"Ah yes, do you have any plans for today?" Jonathan sat down next to her on the chair. Shaking her head, Y/N replied in the negative without words. "Well here we are two." Jonathan smiled at her. This was the longest she and Jonathan had spoken to each other without interruption. "Is everything alright?"  
"Yeah, everything's fine." Y/N lied. She knew she couldn't tell him about her feelings that she had fallen in love with him.  
"You fell in love with me?" Y/N's eyes snapped open as she realised she had said it out loud. She quickly got up from her seat and ran away from Jonathan. Unfortunately, she didn't get far as Jonathan gently held her by her arm.  
"Please...Let's just forget it, it was stupid..." Jonathan interrupted her as he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. He pressed her against the door frame and held on to it.  
"Why would I forget that you love me if I returned your feelings?" Jonathan asked Y/N As he pulled away from her a little. Y/N wrapped her arm around Jonathan's neck and pulled him closer as she kissed him. He pushed his tongue past her lips and into her mouth. Jonathan broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. "We don't have to go on if you don't want to."  
"I want this and I want you." Jonathan kissed her neck and lifted Y/N up. She wrapped her legs around his hips.  
"It would be unwise for us to continue here and for someone to discover us." Y/N silently agreed and Jonathan carried her up the stairs. He walked down the hall and into Y/N's room. Jonathan closed the door and pushed Y/N against it. Y/N began to pull his shirt out of his trousers and undo the buttons. Jonathan pulled her shirt over her head and Y/N slipped his off his shoulders. He walked across the room and laid Y/N on the bed. Jonathan crawled over her and sat on his knees. He unzipped her trousers and pulled her panties down over her legs. Jonathan lifted her leg and kissed it from her ankle to the point that joined her legs and where she wanted him most. Jonathan looked hungrily up into Y/N's eyes before bending down and licking her wet pussy.   
"Oh, Jonathan!" Y/N moaned as he thrust his tongue into her entrance and sucked on her clit. He replaced his tongue with two of his fingers in her pussy. Y/N pulled Jonathan up to her and kissed him. She tasted herself against his lips. Jonathan quickly pumped his fingers into her pussy and rubbed her clit with his thumb. Y/N tightened around his fingers before her body stiffened and she came over his fingers. Jonathan opened his pants and Y/N pulled out his cock. He positioned himself in front of her entrance before pressing into Y/N's pussy. Jonathan began thrusting quickly and hard into her pussy. Her feet pushed down his pants and boxers. The pants lay carelessly at the end of the bed as Jonathan hooked her legs over his shoulders and he thrust his cock deeper into her pussy. She grabbed the sheets and held on to them as he thrust further into her. Jonathan rubbed her clit as his cock thrust into Y/N's pussy. He sat up and thrust into her at a new angle. He undid her bra and threw it beside the bed. Jonathan took her nipple in his mouth as he thrust hard into her tight pussy. As he thrust his cock into her, Jonathan watched her breasts bounce with each of his thrusts. Y/N stiffened and became tighter around his cock.   
"Come for me Y/N!" Y/N came all over his cock as Jonathan filled her with his hot cum. He pulled out of her and lay next to Y/N. Jonathan pulled her against him on his chest and after a few minutes Y/N was fast asleep with a smile on her face. When he woke up again, it was already dark. Carefully, Jonathan laid her down on the pillow and sat on the edge of the bed. He took his trousers and pulled out his smartphone from her. Jonathan saw a new message from Angela. When Y/N moved, he put the phone away.  
"What's wrong, Jonathan?" He looked at Y/N with a smile and leaned slightly towards Y/N.  
"It's nothing, darling." Jonathan kissed her and pulled Y/N onto his lap. She wiggled on his lap and his cock got hard again.


End file.
